


Le signore degli abissi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Schiavo degli abissi [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alien Abduction, Eggs, F/M, Genderbending, Genderfluid Character, M/M, PWP, mermaid
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ace è un giovane esploratore spaziale il cui unico compito è studiare i minerali dei mondi da colonizzare. Va in mondi privi di forme di vita, sperando di tornare presto a casa dalla sua fidanzata Nami.Solo che questa volta le cose andranno diversamente.





	Le signore degli abissi

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

Ace dimenò le gambe, non riusciva a muoverle, allungò il braccio davanti a sé, gli mancò l’aria. Socchiuse gli occhi, i capelli mori gli aderivano al viso sudato.

< Diamine! Con questa tuta non posso nuotare, ma non posso neanche togliermela. Le radiazioni di questo pianeta mi ucciderebbero. Dannazione, io ero qui solo per raccogliere campioni per vedere se questo ero un pianeta interessante da colonizzare!

Non voglio morire così, qui, in questo modo! > gridò mentalmente.  L’acqua nerastra colpiva ripetutamente la sua tuta candida, il suo ampio casco.

La spia dell’ossigeno della sua tuta lampeggiava di rosso.

Fu afferrato da dietro, sgranò gli occhi e una figura lo obbligò a voltarsi. Aveva una stretta ferrea.

Ace accese le luci del casco, l’altra persona lo lasciò andare, accecata.

Ace sgranò gli occhi: era una ragazza dai lunghi capelli azzurri, lo strinse a sé.

< Mi avevano detto che questo pianeta non aveva forme di vita intelligenti, men che meno umanoidi > pensò.

La giovane gli nuotò intorno.

Ace batté un paio di volte le palpebre, vedendo che aveva le branchie e una coda.

< Forme di vita? Su un pianeta alieno? Sott’acqua? > si domandò.

Il petto gli bruciava, l’aria gli mancava sempre di più. Vide una struttura luminescente in lontananza, dei palazzi grigio metallici che terminavano in cupole arzigogolate.

Perse i sensi, la sirena lo prese tra le braccia e lo issò, poggiandoselo contro.

Osservò il viso incosciente del giovane attraverso il suo casco di plastica e sorrise, mostrando un canino pallido.

*******

Ace mugolò, batté un paio di volte le palpebre e sentì risuonare una melodia. Si piegò in avanti e vomitò acqua, tastò sotto di sé e sentì morbido, si guardò intorno.

Era steso su un letto da delle coperte argentee. Si rizzò seduto e boccheggiò, scosse il capo e si massaggiò la testa, le tempie gli pulsavano.

La stanza aveva mobili in metallo, l’ologramma di un prato alla finestra, il metallo di cui era fatto il letto era tinto di bianco. Le tende erano formate da delle resistenti alghe verde scuro.

“Questa canzona che suona” biascicò.

“L’abbiamo estratta dalle tue onde neuronali, sembrava rilassarti” disse una voce femminile.

“Era la ‘nostra canzone’” spiegò Ace. Abbassò lo sguardo e avvampò, indossava solo un drappo candido all’altezza dell’inguine.

“Le radiazioni!” strillò.

La giovane avanzò verso di lui, si sedette al suo fianco sul letto e gli accarezzò il viso. Indossava un lungo abito azzurro, che sotto le luci evanescenti della stanza, brillava di riflessi candidi.

“Tranquillo. La nostra città è schermata” lo rassicurò.

Ace notò le sue gambe lisce e si grattò la testa, scompigliando i capelli mori.

“Non avevi la coda? Qui c’è ossigeno, come fai a respirare?” chiese.

“Noi sirenidi torniamo umane fuori dall’acqua. Hai detto ‘nostra’?” domandò la giovane.

Ace abbassò lo sguardo, gli occhi liquidi.

_ Ace abbracciò da dietro Nami, le accarezzò la spalla e le scostò i lunghi capelli arancioni. Le baciò il collo e sorrise. _

_ “Vedrai, andrà tutto bene. È solo una missione di ricerca minerali” la rassicurò. _

_ Nami sospirò. _

_ “È pur sempre un pianeta dall’altra parte dell’universo. Potrebbe succedere un incidente” gemette. _

_ “Sarò su una barca, piena di uomini addestrati a combattere. Tornerò da te. _

_ Ricordi il nostro primo incontro? Tu cantavi quella canzone al bar per gli esploratori galattici” le rispose Ace. Le posò un bacio sul mento. _

_ Nami gli sorrise. _

_ “Non potrò dimenticarla mai. Ho incontrato l’uomo che amo lì” sussurrò. _

“Devo tornare a casa” gemette.

“Venite. Abbiamo una torre di controllo, potrete inviare un messaggio da lì” disse la sirena.

Ace si alzò in piedi e le sorrise.

“Perfetto. Anche se non fosse sopravvissuto nessuno della nave, potrei comunque mandare un messaggio agli uomini del centro orbitante” disse.

La giovane gli sorrise, gli prese la mano e lo condusse fuori dalla stanza. Percorsero una scala, passando attraverso delle porte automatiche, e scesero in strada.

Ace vide una moltitudine di giovani che camminavano parlando per la strada, bambine che correvano e anziane che le seguivano lentamente.

“Dove sono gli ‘uomini’?” chiese.

“Questo è un matriarcato guidato dalla regina. La popolazione è solo quella che vedi” spiegò la ragazza.

“Quindi in realtà questo è un pianeta subacqueo?” domandò Ace.

La giovane gli posò un bacio sulla guancia, facendolo arrossire e piegò di lato il capo.

“Si può proprio dire così. Quasi tutto è composto da acqua, le poche terre emerse sono inabitabili e perciò abitiamo in città sott’acqua come queste” spiegò.

Ace si mordicchiò il labbro, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

< Evidentemente le barriere che impediscono all’acqua di entrare schermano anche i nostri tentativi di scoprire se c’è vita. Fortuna che mi fanno chiamare loro o da qui nessuna strumentazione terrestre potrebbe inviare segnali d’aiuto > rifletté.

********

“Sei davvero così bello” sussurrò la giovane.

Ace avvampò, il rossore esaltava le sue efelidi, socchiuse le labbra.

“Davvero?” domandò.

La ragazza gli sorrise e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ricadere una spallina del suo vestito, lasciando scoperto un seno sodo.

“A-anche tu lo sei” sussurrò Ace. Guardò il capezzolo roseo di lei e avvertì un calore al basso ventre, socchiuse gli occhi. “Davvero tanto”. Aggiunse.

“Sì, davvero. Sei così giovane e dolce” sussurrò la ragazza. Lo prese per mano e lo condusse con sé, gli fece risalire le scale.

“Voi sapete come… ecco, ci si ama? Siete tutte donne” biascicò Ace.

La ragazza lo condusse nella sua stanza, fino al letto e ve lo fece stendere. Lasciò cadere la sua veste, Ace si morse l’interno della guancia guardando la pelle nivea della giovane.

< Forse non dovrei. È tradimento, verso la mia fidanzata > pensò.

La ragazza si mise a cavalcioni sopra di lui, con una mano gli sfilò la pezza candida e con l’altra iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro.

Ace si lasciò sfuggire un gemito e premette la testa contro il letto, arcuando il bacino.

“S-senti… non mi sento pronto…” esalò.

Un’altra melodia iniziò a risuonare per la stanza, Ace si premette le mani sulle tempie, vedeva sfocato e avvertiva un senso di eccitazione aumentare.

< Perfetto. Sta facendo risuonare i suoi neuroni come vogliamo noi. È quasi pronto > pensò la sirena, leccandosi le labbra.

Ace ansimò, socchiuse le gambe e boccheggiò.

“La vostra razza aliena è così diversa dalla nostra. Una sola forma, così limitata… Però, in compenso, vi rende facili prede dei vostri istinti animaleschi” mormorò la giovane, mentre la sua voce diveniva più roca. Si tramutò in un giovane dai lunghi capelli blu. Aprì di più le gambe di Ace e se le mise alla vita.

< Pensava davvero che gli permettessi di chiedere aiuto ai suoi amici? Nessun messaggio è stato inviato e i suoi amici sono tutti annegati nella tempesta.

‘Lui’, adesso, è mio > pensò. Lo penetrò con un colpo secco, Ace mugolò di dolore e piacere.

Lasciò ricadere le braccia, gli occhi bianchi, iniziò a muovere il bacino per andare incontro all’altro, lasciandosi violare sempre più a fondo.

Il sirenide lo baciò con foga ripetutamente, aprendogli la bocca con la lingua, mischiando le loro salive.

Ace mugolava e ricambiava.

< Un cervello così semplice, bastano le frequenze giuste per piegarlo.

Per fargli dimenticare la donna a cui vuole tornare.

In fondo cosa ci si può aspettare da una razza che non è nemmeno ermafrodita? > pensò il carceriere.

“Hai proprio deciso di tenerlo come compagno?” chiese una voce femminile alla porta. Aveva i capelli azzurri che le ricadevano sui seni ignudi.

“Sì. La nostra regina è d’accordo?” domandò il giovane, aveva la voce arrochita dal desiderio e le pupille dilatate.

“Ovvio. Ricordati però che dovrai prenderlo diverse volte al giorno per ore per avere il quantitativo di sperma necessario” rispose la ragazza.

Il giovane afferrò le labbra di Ace e le premette a o, prendendolo con spinte più forti, rabbrividendo di piacere ad ogni mugolio del terrestre.

“Lo farò con piacere” sussurrò.

L’altra scrollò il capo e si allontanò.

< Può fare tutto quello che vuole solo perché è la principessa. La regina la vizia troppo solo perché è l’unica delle sue uova a essersi schiusa negli ultimi anni > pensò.

 


End file.
